<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bard and the Beast by bulletincookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349631">The Bard and the Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie'>bulletincookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, cursed geralt, i dont even know how to describe it, point is they arent themselves in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a large reward is put up for anyone that can kill a beast terrorizing the sheep of a village, Jaskier realizes that it's his chance to get his parents' barn fixed up. The barn gets fixed, but perhaps not in a way that Jaskier was expecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bard and the Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm very weak for Beauty and the Beast type AUs but I also didn't want to go and watch the movie again to get a gist of the plotline and try to work that with geraskier so fuck canon we make our own rules now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started as a rumor initially, nothing more than that. One of the shepherds had claimed one of his sheep was stolen by a massive beast. It was not quite a wolf, but not quite a large cat either. Whatever it was, it was large and furred, and had sickly yellow eyes. Everyone had ignored him at first, thinking him to be crazy. However, when one of his sons had gone into the mountains to look for this beast after a second sheep went missing, he came back pale and sweating, claiming it to be one of the biggest monsters he's ever heard. He did not get a good look at it, too scared to advance further after hearing the deafening roars. Anything that roared that loudly he did not want to try to go up against. </p>
<p>Jaskier wasn’t worried about this beast. He always kept a close eye on his sheep if his parents made him watch over them, a sword strapped to his hip in case anything tried to get too close. During the night they were all securely locked up in his parents’ barn.</p>
<p>The barn wasn't great for the sheep, and they often had to spend money on medicine for them from the drafts or the leaks in it. It kept wolves out though, and that's all that mattered. However, his curiosity was piqued when he was playing at the town square and overheard a conversation. </p>
<p>“Did you hear about that reward they got up for killing the beast?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Only a fool would take it.”</p>
<p>”Aye, it's not worth going up against that thing for only eight hundred coins.”</p>
<p>Jaskier perked up at hearing that. Eight hundred coins could fix the barn up with a little to spare. He leaned over to get the attention of the two men. “I'm sorry, but did you say that the reward was eight hundred for killing this beast?”</p>
<p>The men laughed at him. “Jaskier, don't bother. If that old geezer’s son couldn’t do it, you can’t. A scrawny thing like you wouldn't even make the trip up!”</p>
<p>“What? I could kill the beast if I wanted to!” Jaskier defended, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment. </p>
<p>“Right, and I'm the mayor.”</p>
<p>The two men burst into laughter again as Jaskier settled back with his lute, his fists clenched and shaking slightly. It was true, he never had to fight off anything from the sheep yet, and he often tried to avoid starting fights with anyone, but that didn't mean he couldn't kill a beast that was terrorizing the town. </p>
<p>He went home that day with a determination in his eyes. After letting the sheep graze for a bit, he would go into the mountains and kill the beast. He’d bring back its pelt, and get the reward to fix up the barn. </p>
<p>He put the sheep back in their barn early so that he could start while there was still daylight, and he made up for it by giving them some feed and water to eat if they were still hungry or thirsty. </p>
<p>“Jask, where are you going?” his mother asked when she saw him bundling up with an extra coat and a scarf, as well as his thicker boots. </p>
<p>“There's a beast in the mountains, I'm going to go kill it and get that reward to fix up the barn,” Jaskier boasted, though his mother didn’t look convinced. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry so much about the barn. We’ll find the money to fix it somehow,” she insisted. “Don’t put yourself in such danger.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be alright mama,” Jaskier assured her. “I’ll be back later tonight with its pelt. Before dinner, in fact!”</p>
<p>His mother looked at him with misty eyes and took a step back. “Please run if you can’t handle it. I don’t want my baby to get hurt over some coin.” </p>
<p>Jaskier kissed her cheeks and gave her a small wave. “I won’t get hurt,” he promised, then grabbed his lantern and left. </p>
<p>The trek up to the mountain was harsh, the early evening winds were biting cold and made him pull his scarf up higher in a feeble attempt to block out the cold. Eventually the walking and adrenaline helped warm him up somewhat but it still wasn't enough. By the time he got to the winding path that the shepherd’s son had said he made it to before hearing the beast, his cheeks and nose were raw. Still, he pressed onwards.</p>
<p>He froze as a loud roar echoed through the mountain, sounding ominously close. His heart skipped a beat and then started to race, and he hesitated. He knew it sounded big, but that was nearly colossal. He regretted only bringing one small sword, what if it broke from the beast’s thick hide? Jaskier shook his head and tried his best to follow where he heard the roar come from. He had to press on, for his parents and the sheep. </p>
<p>Another roar chilled him to the bone, but didn’t stop him this time. The same with the next, and the next. Jaskier wondered if there was already someone fighting the beast with how much noise it was making. That made him speed up his step. He had to get at least half of that reward. </p>
<p>He paused as his feet led him to the entrance of a rocky cave.</p>
<p>”<strong>LEAVE</strong>!” a roar came from inside. </p>
<p>Jaskier froze and shuddered. It could speak? This was certainly no ordinary beast. He drew his sword and cautiously stepped inside, lighting the lantern now that he was out of the wind. He swallowed nervously and looked around, holding the lantern higher. </p>
<p>“H-Hello?” he called out, then mentally smacked himself. Of course the beast wouldn’t respond! He cleared his throat and tightened his grip on his sword. </p>
<p>“Beast!” he shouted, his voice echoing off the walls of the cave. It gave him more determination. “I have come to slay you and end your reign of terror on my village!”</p>
<p>“What did I say?!” a voice snapped. Jaskier only became confused at this. It sounded much more raspy and small than he was expecting. He pushed it to the back of his mind and brought the lantern around, trying to catch a glimpse of the creature. He stumbled back when a pair of glowing amber eyes appeared right in front of him, and he raised the lantern up just in time to see a large, wide snout before the flame was snuffed out by a harsh huff. </p>
<p>“Ugh, that's better. I can't stand the light,” the beast growled, taking a few steps back. Even in the dim light, Jaskier could see the beast standing on two legs. He could not find the words to describe it, other than the shepherd’s son was right. It walked like a man but clearly it wasn’t. Its shaggy speckled brown fur resembled that of a wolf, but it had two large fangs that jutted down from its mouth and long, pointed ears like a gargoyle. A shaggy mane framed its face and trailed down the back of its neck.</p>
<p>There was one thing for certain though: it was much smaller than he was expecting, even though it was twice his size. </p>
<p><em>Perhaps this is just a child of the beast, </em>Jaskier thought. <em>The real beast is the mother, further in.</em></p>
<p>“I have no quarrel with you,” Jaskier said. “I have come to slay the beast that has been terrorizing my village.”</p>
<p>“Did you just say that you had no quarrel with me, and in the same breath say that you're going to kill me?” the beast asked.</p>
<p>“You can’t be the beast that was making all of that noise a minute ago,” Jaskier said, and he gave a small laugh. “You’re too small!”</p>
<p>The beast took in a deep breath, and let out a loud roar. It echoed off of the walls of the cave and outside, nearly deafening Jaskier. The beast gave a raspy cough. </p>
<p>“Is that— enough proof for you, mister hero?” the beast grumbled in between rattling coughs. Jaskier stood, dumbstruck. </p>
<p>“This entire time it’s only been a trick?” Of course it was, nobody had seen the beast yet, except for the shepherd. Everyone else had only heard it. </p>
<p>“Humans are gullible. It was working until you came.”</p>
<p>Jaskier shook his head and sighed. “You clearly aren’t a threat.”</p>
<p>“Good, now go away. You interrupted my dinner.”</p>
<p>”Wha— Wait, you stole our sheep!” Jaskier took a step back and held his sword at the ready. “I— I’m going to kill you,” he muttered. “For terrorizing the town and stealing our sheep.”</p>
<p>“Thank the gods,” the beast retorted. “Make it quick.” With that, Jaskier watched in amazement as the beast moved to lay down on his back. </p>
<p>“My heart’s in here,” the beast said, pointing to his chest. Jaskier felt conflicted now. The beast looked so vulnerable like that, and it was clearly half starved.</p>
<p>“Hey. Kill me already.”</p>
<p>Jaskier sighed and lowered his sword. There was no honor in killing a beast that wanted to die so much, no heroics or grand battle to sing about.  “Why do you want to die?”</p>
<p>The beast propped itself up on a thick arm and gave him an annoyed glare. “You think it’s fun living in a cold cave and living off of sheep? I used to be human, you know.”</p>
<p>“What?” Jaskier asked. That certainly explained why the beast could talk. </p>
<p>“A witch cursed me. I asked her to give me someone to fall in love with me. She turned me into this, and said when I’m loved I’ll turn back to normal,” the beast explained. He scoffed and looked at his paws, bony but still massive, with sharp claws. “Yeah right,” he muttered, flopping back down onto the hard rock ground with his arms spread. </p>
<p>“Well that serves you right,” Jaskier huffed. “You should never try to make deals with witches.”</p>
<p>The beast growled. “Are you going to kill me or not?”</p>
<p>Jaskier sighed heavily and moved to sit down across from him. “Let me get this straight,” he said. “You were so desperate to get married that you went to a witch, who then cursed you into being a beast until someone loved you?” He couldn't help but laugh. “I’m sorry, but that sounds ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“I know that now!” the beast snapped. “Get it over with already.”</p>
<p>Jaskier sighed and looked down at his sword, and then back at the beast with a grin. “No, I don’t think I have it in me to kill something so pathetic,” he teased. </p>
<p>The beast bristled and gave a low growl. “You just don't have the guts.”</p>
<p>Jaskier gave a deep sigh. “You're right, I don't. I came up here expecting to take on a massive and mighty beast for eight hundred coins, to pay someone to fix up my parent’s barn. I..I’m glad there was no terrifying beast. I would’ve been eaten alive.”</p>
<p>“I could still eat you alive.”</p>
<p>“But you won't.”</p>
<p>“What makes you so sure?”</p>
<p>Jaskier looked up, studying the beast’s face for a moment. A wide snout with sharp fangs, looking almost wolf-like but not quite. Long, pointed ears were drawn back against a thick mane of fur that trailed down the beast’s neck, and shaggy, matted fur covered the rest of his body and face. The beast had sharp claws, almost demon-like in nature rather than rounded paws like an animal. A thick tail trailed out behind him, thumping against the ground. However, when he looked closely, the build was clearly similar to a human’s. His legs were curved and bent like a wolf’s, but the broad torso and shoulders, which looked to be mostly bone in the dim light, and the way the beast carried himself and moved his arms, it was all very human. </p>
<p>“You were human once,” Jaskier reasoned. “You still have that humanity. You wouldn’t eat another human, would you?”</p>
<p>The beast snarled and his tail thumped and lashed harder against the ground as he thought it over. “…No, I wouldn't,” he begrudgingly admitted. “I don’t like stealing sheep and eating them to begin with.” His lips curled back in what Jaskier presumed was an attempt at a smile, though the rows of sharp teeth chilled him. “Besides, stupid doesn’t taste good.”</p>
<p>Jaskier gave a pout. “I’m not stupid, I’m brave! I'm the first of my village to come up here and try to kill you!” he defended.</p>
<p>“Look how great of a job you’re doing at that.”</p>
<p>“I— That was before I found out you used to be human! Others won’t be so kind.”</p>
<p>“Good. I can’t handle more than one gullible idiot barging in.”</p>
<p>Jaskier looked around the cave and frowned. Several large boulders had clearly been moved around to try to make the space as clear as possible. “…How strong are you, if you’re well fed?”</p>
<p>“Much stronger than I was before, that's for sure,” the beast mused.</p>
<p>Jaskier brightened up as he got an idea. “How about, in exchange for your life, you come and fix my parents' barn?” he offered. “I will give you meat, and a warm place to stay.”</p>
<p>The beast looked back at him, and it was difficult to see his expression clearly in the low light, but Jaskier noticed the pricked up ears. </p>
<p>“Will your town not kill both of us if they find out you’re hiding me?” the beast asked warily. </p>
<p>“They won’t know. You can stay up in the attic of the barn, you said you don’t like killing sheep right?”</p>
<p>“I hate the taste of blood.”</p>
<p>“Great! As long as you don't kill my sheep, and you get the barn fixed up, then I’ll buy you fresh meat. My parents can’t go up into the attic. My father’s back is not good enough and my mother’s knees are too weak, so they will never know as long as you’re quiet.”</p>
<p>The beast thought it over for several seconds and sighed heavily. “I guess it's better than staying in this cold lump of rock.”</p>
<p>Jaskier brightened up and clapped his hands together. “It's settled! I can try to find you a nice woman from town too,” he said. “One that will love your, eh…” He hesitated, trying to find something redeemable about the beast. “…your…wit?”</p>
<p>The beast burst out into laughter, which sent him into another raspy coughing fit. “My <em>wit</em>.”</p>
<p>“Hey! I’m trying to help!” Jaskier defended. “It is not my fault you’re so…so rude and gross looking.”</p>
<p>The beast rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Are we going or not? I want to sleep.”</p>
<p>Jaskier thought it over. Could he really trust this beast? Was he telling the truth about his story? He studied the creature’s face in the low light. Yes, he could trust him. Jaskier could feel it in his chest, he could trust him. </p>
<p>“Let’s go, we should hurry before my parents try to go searching for me,” he said, getting to his feet. </p>
<p>“Get on my back then,” the beast instructed, getting to his feet as well but crouching down in front of Jaskier. </p>
<p>“Are— Are you sure?” Jaskier asked. “You look like I’ll break your ribs if I try.”</p>
<p>“I might be hungry but I'm not starving to weakness,” the beast insisted. </p>
<p>Jaskier hesitated but carefully moved to cling to the beast’s back with his lantern hanging off of his arm, and made sure his sword didn't accidentally cut into the beast’s leg. The beast carried him outside, then dropped to all fours and started to sprint. Jaskier yelped in surprise and clung to the thick mane of fur on his neck to try to keep holding on. He tightened his grip when the beast jumped from rock to rock, clearly avoiding being seen from the main path as he climbed and jumped down through the mountains. </p>
<p>Within no time at all, they were back on the soft green grass of the valley that Jaskier’s village was in. Jaskier stumbled off of the beast’s back to stagger a few steps away and clutch at his heart.</p>
<p>“You— You could’ve warned me,” he wheezed. </p>
<p>“No fun in that,” the beast replied, a mischievous, but still unsettling, grin on his face. His tail wagged back and forth, like a satisfied dog.</p>
<p>Jaskier took a deep breath and slowly let it out to relax and figure out where they were. “My house isn’t far from here. We can walk the rest of the way,” he muttered. He got a better look at the beast now that there was moonlight. He saw that the beast’s shaggy fur looked to be a light brown, speckled with gray tufts on his chest and shoulders. But on closer inspection he realized his fur was just dusty, from the rocks that he surely spent a lot of time climbing and jumping around if the way he maneuvered a minute ago was any indication. It looked like it could be lighter underneath, if he got a good bath.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.”</p>
<p>The beast’s gruff command snapped him out of his thoughts. “Er, yes, right,” Jaskier muttered. “Come on.” </p>
<p>Jaskier led the beast back to his house, trying to stay under as much tree and plant cover as he could. He sighed in relief when they got to the barn without any issue, and he stopped the beast before he could go inside. </p>
<p>“Let me make sure my parents aren't in there first,” he whispered. He cracked open the door and peeked inside, then opened the door wider and ushered the beast in. </p>
<p>“Up this ladder,” he instructed. He climbed the ladder up to the loft, where bales of hay for the sheep were stacked. The beast glanced around, his tail swaying curiously. </p>
<p>“Where do I sleep?” he asked. </p>
<p>Jaskier frowned as he looked around and thought it over, rubbing the back of his neck. He brightened up at the sight of a stack of hay that had already been removed from its bale. “Here, there’s loose hay over here, you can sleep on that,” he offered.</p>
<p>“You don’t have a cot or a blanket?” the beast scoffed. “Some host you are.”</p>
<p>“I’m saving your life!” Jaskier defended. “We don’t have much money right now, you’re lucky I’m offering to feed you and give you somewhere to sleep!”</p>
<p>The beast sighed, his ears pinned back as he walked over to the pile of hay and sat down. He moved to burrow into the hay, wrinkling his nose. </p>
<p>“It’ll do,” he grumbled. </p>
<p>“Good. Let me see if I can find anything in the kitchen for you,” Jaskier said. He climbed back down the ladder and went into his house. He heard a gasp and was immediately wrapped up in a tight hug from his mother.</p>
<p>“Oh Jaskier, I am so glad you are safe!” his mother said, pulling away to look at him.</p>
<p>“You don't have any blood on you,” his father noted. “Did you run?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t kill the beast,” Jaskier muttered. Well, it wasn't a lie. “I was thinking, we could charge more for what we sell in town, and then the extra money could be set aside for the barn to be fixed,” he suggested. “Everyone else is increasing their prices anyways, it would not be bad if we did too. And I could start playing in town more, for extra coin. I know someone who could fix the barn for free. We just need to get the lumber. It’ll be cheaper.”</p>
<p>“Yes of course Jaskier, we don’t need that silly reward for something so dangerous!” his mother agreed. “I don’t care, as long as you are safe. Come, dinner is almost ready.” </p>
<p>Jaskier followed his mother into the kitchen, the smell of his mother’s cooking instantly warming his chest. He took his seat at the table and ate with his parents, telling them only that he never found the beast. Also not technically a lie. He did not find a beast, only a cursed human. </p>
<p>“He was probably lying,” his father grunted. “That guy is always looking for attention.”</p>
<p>“Maybe he just didn't want to admit he let a couple of his sheep wander off,” his mother chuckled. </p>
<p>Jaskier laughed weakly with them. “Ha, maybe,” he mumbled. He took another bite to keep his mouth shut, and he tried to think of a way to bring extra to the beast. He did promise him food after all, and who knew when he had eaten last. Jaskier felt his blood run cold. He left a hungry beast in a barn full of sheep. </p>
<p>He ate much faster then, and filled his plate up with “seconds”.</p>
<p>“It is a beautiful evening, I think I’ll eat outside,” he said quickly.</p>
<p>“If you're sure dear,” his mother said. “Do not stay out for long.”</p>
<p>Jaskier hurried outside with his plate, nearly busting down the door when he got to the barn. To his relief, all of his sheep were still there, laying in content or milling about aimlessly. He took the plate of food up to the attic, where he saw the beast laying curled up in the hay. Jaskier smiled gently at the sight. The way he was curled up reminded him of a cat. </p>
<p>He walked over and gave him a hesitant nudge with his foot, causing the beast to startle awake and flail before sitting upright, bits of hay still stuck to his dense fur. His eyes widened and his small, flat nose twitched a few times as he smelled the air.</p>
<p>“I brought you dinner, my mother made it,” Jaskier said, sitting on the floor of the loft to hand him the plate and fork. The beast frowned and squinted at the fork.</p>
<p>“It's been a while since I've used one of these,” he muttered. He held it as best as he could with his large claws and started to eat. He tried to hold back his urge to toss the fork to the side and just eat everything directly off of the plate with his large muzzle. Eventually the plate was completely cleared, and he handed the fork and plate back to Jaskier.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he muttered. “That…was the best meal I've had since I was turned into this, possibly longer.”</p>
<p>Jaskier beamed and set the plate and fork aside. “I know, mama is the best at cooking. She always makes plenty too,” he assured him. “So I should be able to feed you the extra every night. For breakfast and lunch I will find some meat to cook for you.”</p>
<p>“I sleep during the day. You don’t have to wake up in the middle of the night to cook, I can eat it raw.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but it tastes better when it is cooked and seasoned properly, and you’re a guest,” Jaskier insisted, resting his hand on top one of the beast’s large claws. The beast looked down at his hand warily, and back at Jaskier. </p>
<p>“You wanted me to fix this barn?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Yes, but it’ll be a couple of days before you can start. I have to get extra money for the wood,” Jaskier explained sheepishly. “Oh, about the food…If you ever get the urge to eat, come find me please. I’ll leave my window open at night, it’s at the back of the house. Please don’t eat the sheep.”</p>
<p>“Raw sheep meat is dirt compared to the meal I just had,” the beast said with a small huff. “Your sheep are safe.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Jaskier muttered, though he did not move to get up just yet. The curiosity got the better of him. “..How long have you been like this?”</p>
<p>The beast counted on his claws and grumbled under his breath as he thought it over. “Four, almost five years,” he finally said. </p>
<p>“That’s amazing, you still seem so human after so long.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been struggling to try to keep my humanity,” the beast admitted with a heavy sigh. “If I give into the curse and let myself act like a beast I won’t turn back.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you will find a way eventually,” Jaskier assured him. “Do you still remember your name?”</p>
<p>“My name?” the beast repeated, looking at him in surprise. At realizing Jaskier was serious, he sighed and looked away. “...My name was Geralt.”</p>
<p>“Is that not your name still?”</p>
<p>“People call me ‘beast’ or ‘monster’ now.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s not much of a name. Can I call you Geralt?”</p>
<p>The beast hesitated for several seconds, his yellow eyes cast down into his lap. “…I would like that.”</p>
<p>“Then it’s settled, Geralt,” Jaskier said with a proud grin. It felt strange, calling something that looked so inhuman by a human name, but he supposed it was no different than a cat named Kevin. </p>
<p>“I don’t think you gave me your name,” Geralt said, looking back at him. </p>
<p>Jaskier brightened up at the request. “My name is Jaskier.”</p>
<p>“Jaskier,” Geralt mused, and Jaskier found it a little cute how his name sounded in the slight growling tone he had. </p>
<p>“You’re quite cute, for a giant sheep eating beast,” Jaskier teased.</p>
<p>“I can still eat you.”</p>
<p>“But you won't.”</p>
<p>Geralt scoffed and said nothing as he laid back down on the hay and shifted to try to get comfortable. Jaskier reached out, but hesitated.</p>
<p>“Can I, ah, touch you?” he asked.</p>
<p>Geralt gave a small grunt in response. “Don't expect me to act like a dog and roll over,” he muttered. </p>
<p>Jaskier smiled and moved to rest a hand on Geralt’s large head, giving a small rub over his thick fur. He pulled his hand away and wrinkled his nose at how greasy and dirty his matted fur felt. </p>
<p>“When was the last time you bathed?”</p>
<p>“How should I know? I’ve been living in that cave for two months.”</p>
<p>“That's disgusting! You need to bathe, you might have fleas!”</p>
<p>“You're the one that wanted to touch me. That's your fault.”</p>
<p>“You might infest the sheep! Come on, there's a stream not too far from here. I can get you soap.”</p>
<p>Geralt gave a deep groan of annoyance but got to his feet anyways, giving a small shake to try to get rid of the hay that stuck to him. Jaskier sighed and grabbed the plate and fork before getting to his feet as well. He climbed down the ladder and left the barn with Geralt following. </p>
<p>Jaskier pointed to a small hill in the distance. “If you go over that hill, you can see the stream. I'll bring the soap in a minute,” he said. He went inside to deposit his plate and fork in the sink, apologizing to his mother for adding another dish while she was already washing the others. He then hurried into the washroom and got his soap and favorite oils, though he wondered if it would work on Geralt. He shrugged and figured it wouldn't hurt to try, then hurried out of the house again. He hesitated as he looked back at the barn. With how matted Geralt's fur was, there was not much of a chance of getting all of the dirt and fleas out with just soap. He grabbed the brush he used for the sheep, a bucket, and a pair of shears before hurrying off to the stream. </p>
<p>Geralt was sitting in the stream, the water up to his chest. He looked even skinnier with his fur soaked and flat against his body. His ribs and shoulders jutted out, and Jaskier winced at the sight. He made a mental note to get the fattier cuts of meat at the market. He set everything down on the bank of the stream and got the brush out first. </p>
<p>“I brought this comb, I use it for the sheep so it should get through your mats,” he explained. “If not, well..” He brought out the shears to show Geralt, who recoiled at the sight. </p>
<p>“You are not touching me with those,” he hissed, his snout scrunching up. </p>
<p>“Only if they are impossible to brush out,” Jaskier insisted as he set the shears back down. “Come here.”  </p>
<p>Geralt hesitantly moved to sit on the bank, and Jaskier set to work. He started with the thick mane that trailed down the back of his neck, where the worst matting was. When he managed to slowly work through all of the mats in his mane, with a few growls and whines from Geralt, he felt confident that he could get the rest of him brushed out. </p>
<p>It took him what he was sure was almost an hour, and a pile of fur had been brushed out onto the bank, but Jaskier beamed with pride as he looked at his work. Geralt's fur laid completely flat against him now, with the exception of his mane. </p>
<p>“I’m surprised I didn’t need to cut any off, to be honest with you,” Jaskier chuckled. He moved to roll up his pants and shirt sleeves to wade into the water with Geralt, the soap in his hand. He was silently thankful he got such a large bar, though he knew he would most likely need another bar after this. </p>
<p>“That hurt,” Geralt grumbled.</p>
<p>“But you feel better now, right?” Jaskier asked with a knowing smile. </p>
<p>Geralt only gave a small grunt in reply, and Jaskier went about lathering his fur up as best he could with the soap. It took several rinses until the brown foam finally came out white. He rinsed out the last of the soap, watching the foam travel down the lazy stream. He tossed the small chip of the soap left down with it and turned back to Geralt. He hadn’t realized it when Geralt was covered in dirt, but now that he was clean it was clear his fur wasn’t brown after all. In fact, it was a beautiful white, that seemed to glow slightly in the moonlight. </p>
<p>“Did you use that entire bar on me?” Geralt asked.</p>
<p>“You had at least a year’s worth of grime on you,” Jaskier scoffed. “That wasn’t coming out so easily.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Geralt mumbled as he stepped out of the stream.</p>
<p>Jaskier followed him and got the comb back out. “Let me brush you out again, just in case there are any tangles that formed from the soap.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Geralt grumbled, sitting down on the grass to let Jaskier brush him off again. Jaskier combed a bit of his oils through Geralt’s fur, to help with untangling it and to make his fur look just a bit better. He tried to be much more careful with making sure that he brushed out every part. Geralt gave a small shake when Jaskier finished and stepped away, and Jaskier yelped at the water that landed on him. </p>
<p>“Hey, you might get fleas on me!” he exclaimed. </p>
<p>“I think any fleas that might have been on me are down that stream,” Geralt retorted. “Come on. I want to take a nap.”</p>
<p>Jaskier didn't realize until Geralt mentioned it, but he really was exhausted. Washing a giant wolf-cat-beast was tiring work, which he should have expected, but he hoped his mother did not worry about him. </p>
<p>They walked back to the barn, where Geralt climbed up to the loft in the barn and Jaskier put the brush, bucket, and shears back. Jaskier went back to the house, thankful that his mother and father did not ask him where he had been. He went into his bedroom, where he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. It had been an exhausting day. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, that exhausting day did not seem to be over quite yet when he woke up to tapping on his window. His heart raced for a few moments, and he was almost too scared to look at the window, but he realized that it was probably just Geralt. A small turn of his head confirmed this, and Jaskier saw Geralt's yellow eyes glowing through the glass. He sighed and got up to open the window.</p>
<p>“You said you would leave your window open if I needed you,” was the first thing Geralt grumbled.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, it's been a long day. What do you need?”</p>
<p>“I'm hungry.”</p>
<p>“Again?”</p>
<p>“It's been five hours.”</p>
<p>Jaskier pushed his hair back away from his face in exasperation and tried to stretch to get rid of the grogginess that still clung to him. “Okay, wait here. I'll bring you something in a few minutes.” </p>
<p>He turned and went into the kitchen, staying as quiet as he could as he rummaged through the cupboards in an attempt to find something for Geralt to eat. He finally settled on cooking up some ground beef they had in the back of the ice box. It surely wasn't the best, but it was something that his parents hopefully would not notice was gone. He seasoned it and scooped it up onto a plate to carry it to his room. </p>
<p>Jaskier nearly dropped the plate in surprise when he saw Geralt sitting there on his bed, his tail swaying back and forth as he pawed at his sheets to get comfortable.</p>
<p>“Hey! Don’t sit on my bed, you'll get— whatever you are fur on it!” he exclaimed.</p>
<p>“You weren’t using it,” Geralt growled, making no move to budge. Jaskier stared him down, and held the plate away from him. </p>
<p>“Then I won't give you this,” he said. Geralt's ears pricked up as the scent of the seasoned beef reached him, and Jaskier watched as Geralt clearly hesitated, his nose twitching from the delectable smell. However, Jaskier finally processed Geralt’s situation. Geralt hadn't felt luxury in years. And…he could wash his sheets, couldn't he? Just as Geralt was about to move, Jaskier heaved a deep sigh and stepped forward to offer him the plate. </p>
<p>“Fine, just…don't get any beef on my bed,” he grumbled. </p>
<p>Geralt's eyes lit up and he took the plate, but paused. “May I have a fork?” </p>
<p>Jaskier looked surprised at the request, but he gave a small nod. “Of course. I'll be right back.” He left, and returned a moment later with a fork, which he handed to Geralt. “Here.”</p>
<p>Geralt took the fork and fumbled with it before finally figuring out how to hold the small utensil in his large claws again. He went about eating the seasoned beef delicately and with great care, and Jaskier sat down next to him to close his eyes and relax. It was so late, and he was tired. </p>
<p>Before he knew it, he was moving to lean against Geralt. Now that his fur was washed and brushed out, he was incredibly soft. Like an oversized stuffed animal, but warm. He sat up and blinked the bleariness away when he felt Geralt shift. </p>
<p>“I'm just setting this aside,” Geralt murmured. He set the plate on the floor next to the bed, and moved to gently grab Jaskier and scoop him up. He laid down on the bed, having to curl up to avoid having half of his legs hanging off the end. Jaskier yawned and moved to snuggle up to his broad chest, his arms wrapping around him and his fingers burying themselves in that thick, soft fur. He barely noticed the blanket getting pulled over him and the large arms wrapping securely around him. All he knew was that he felt safe. </p>
<p>He was woken up again early in the morning, just as the sky was starting to get light outside, by the feeling of cold. He blinked his eyes open and saw Geralt’s hulking form climbing out the window. </p>
<p>“Wait,” Jaskier whined. </p>
<p>Geralt paused and looked back at him. “What?”</p>
<p>“It's cold.”</p>
<p>Jaskier heard the deep sigh Geralt gave, and he smiled in content when his bed creaked and groaned in complaint as Geralt climbed back in under the covers to pull him close once more. Jaskier wasted no time in snuggling back up to him and clinging to him again, and Gerlat huffed. </p>
<p>“Your parents won’t come in and see me?” </p>
<p>Jaskier took a small delight in feeling Geralt's chest rumble with his words. “No,” he slurred. </p>
<p>Geralt grunted but didn't say anything more, and it didn't take Jaskier long before he fell back asleep until late in the morning, when a loud knock came at his bedroom door. </p>
<p>“Jaskier! Are you going to work or are you going to sleep all day?” his mother called. </p>
<p>Jaskier yawned and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Geralt, who lay curled up next to him, and a warm smile spread across his face. </p>
<p>Another harsh knock came. “Jaskier!”</p>
<p>“I'm coming mama,” Jaskier called. </p>
<p>“Well hurry up! It's already ten!”</p>
<p>Jaskier paused at that. Ten? But it was so dark in his room! He turned his head to look at his window, which he realized had the curtains drawn. No wonder the sun didn't wake him up. He sighed and carefully climbed over Geralt's large figure to change into a new outfit. He jumped in surprise when he turned around and saw Geralt's glowing eyes staring back at him.</p>
<p>“What's the plan?” Geralt asked in as best of a whisper as he could manage. </p>
<p>“Um.” Jaskier tried to think it over. How was he supposed to sneak a large wolf-cat-beast into the barn in broad daylight, especially with his mother and father being up and about all day? He looked back at Geralt. He looked pitifully tired. </p>
<p>“You can stay here, if you’d like,” he finally relented. </p>
<p>Geralt’s ears pricked up. “In your room? Alone? Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but don’t touch anything. I’ll be back at three.” Jaskier slipped out of his room, and Geralt felt a pang of sympathy for him when he heard angry scolding coming from further inside the house.</p>
<p>As promised, Jaskier did return in the afternoon after working out in the fields. His father had taken the trip to town that day after seeing that Jaskier was not awake, leaving Jaskier to do the hard work of tending to all of the crops and the sheep. He was thankful when he was able to get a long drink of cold water and then stumble into his room, where he was hoping to rest for an hour, but Geralt seemed to have other plans. Jaskier stopped and looked at the small mountain of clothes piled on his bed that slowly rose and sank with each breath that Geralt took under them. </p>
<p>“Geralt,” Jaskier called out softly. </p>
<p>Geralt gave a small start and lifted his head, his brilliant yellow eyes still hazy with sleep. “What?”</p>
<p>“What is this? I told you not to touch anything.”</p>
<p>Geralt woke up more and sat up, which caused several shirts and pairs of pants to tumble down onto the bed and floor. “I-- You--” He fumbled for words and immediately set about folding up the clothes and getting up to put them away back in the dresser. “Your...Your clothes smelled like you. It’s a good scent. I couldn’t help myself.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Jaskier muttered. He wondered how his clothes could ever smell good. With him working in the mud and crops, being rubbed up against by sheep, sweating under the hot sun in the market, or all three, it was a miracle that Geralt did not recoil in disgust simply by being in his room. Yet there he was, surrounded by his clothes, both dirty and clean. </p>
<p>Jaskier moved to sit down on the bed and took off his socks and tossed them into the laundry basket. He peeled off his sweat-soaked shirt and flopped back down onto the bed, thankful for the gentle breeze coming through the window. He peeked an eye open when he felt the bed dip down, and he furrowed his brow at the sight of Geralt trying to cover his nose and mouth with his claws. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>“You smell...strong.”</p>
<p>This only confused Jaskier more. “Strong?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Bathe.”</p>
<p>“I will only get sweaty again in an hour. I will shower tonight once I am done with work. I thought you liked how I smelled?”</p>
<p>“Not this much.” Geralt’s nose scrunched up, and he got up to sit on the other side of the room. He pulled one of Jaskier’s shirts back out of the dresser and pointedly covered his nose and mouth with it. Jaskier didn’t pay it any mind though, and turned over to try to rest. Soon enough, he felt the bed dip once more as Geralt sat down next to him. </p>
<p>Geralt settled on the bed next to him, his soft fur brushing against Jaskier’s back. “I prefer it here. It smells better.”</p>
<p>“It smells like sweat and mud.”</p>
<p>“It smells like you.”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s cheeks flushed at hearing this. How could the scent of sweat, mud, and sheep smell good? He shrugged it off, trying not to think too much of it. He moved to lay onto his back instead so he could look over at Geralt. “Are you going to sleep or not?” </p>
<p>Geralt was quiet for several seconds before finally settling down next to him. Jaskier sighed in relief as Geralt started to doze off. Jaskier dozed off as well, enjoying the comfortable warmth that Geralt offered again. </p>
<p>He woke up not too long later, always used to napping for no more than an hour. He carefully climbed out of Geralt’s arms to get up and pull his clothes back on and get back to work.</p>
<p>Throughout the next weeks, Jaskier found it harder and harder to ask Geralt to hide in the barn instead, as Geralt worked out there all night while Jaskier and his parents slept. It was safer, especially since Geralt was nearly discovered by his mother one time, and his father noted the short, wiry fur that was peppered over all of Jaskier’s clothes, but Jaskier could not help but want to always stay curled up with that soft, fuzzy warmth every evening before Geralt went out to fix up the barn. Geralt worked quickly and quietly, and Jaskier found more and more ways to sneak extra meals and food to him in the dead of night. If his parents noticed, they never said anything. </p>
<p>Jaskier and Geralt even found ways to sneak out into the fields and hills to talk freely without worry of Jaskier’s parents hearing Geralt’s deep, rumbling voice. Jaskier couldn’t get enough of listening to him. He did not see how only a month ago he had set out to kill such a kind and gentle beast. </p>
<p>Jaskier found that Geralt’s mane was perfect for placing flowers in. The thick fur kept the flowers in place against even stronger breezes. The colorful wildflowers stood out beautifully against Geralt’s pristine white fur.</p>
<p>Every time Jaskier chopped wood on the stump behind the house, he could glance over his shoulder and there Geralt almost always was, watching him with those piercing eyes. Those eyes seemed so intimidating and fierce at first, but now Jaskier knew they went deeper than that. They held the soul of a man who had accepted his fate of being a beast, a man who was clinging with desperation to the last shreds of humanity that he had left. Jaskier saw more and more of that humanity coming out with every day that passed, as Geralt watched Jaskier and often even tried to copy him and his habits. </p>
<p>Even though Jaskier couldn’t afford to buy him soap every week, Geralt often bathed in the stream every day, even if it was just to rinse off. He tried to brush himself off as much as he could reach, and Jaskier would brush the rest. Jaskier would always spend a little extra time on the thick fur on his head and neck, since Geralt clearly enjoyed having his mane scratched and pet, even if he acted like he didn’t care. Jaskier discovered that there was a part behind Geralt’s left ear and along his jaw that he especially loved having scratched, but only lightly. It was cute to see the hulking beast squirm and move to try to press up as close as possible to Jaskier to get him to scratch and rub that section more. Those times would often end in an impromptu evening nap. Jaskier’s parents eventually learned to stop asking Jaskier where he always disappeared off to before dinner. They assumed he had just found another skirt to chase.</p>
<p>One day, soon after the barn was finished being fixed up, Geralt slipped out of the house. “To look for something” he had said. He told Jaskier not to worry, that he would be back before he knew it, but Jaskier still worried all day. He managed to sell a record amount simply by being so worried that he stopped and rambled on with chatting with almost everyone that took at least a second to look at what he had and was willing to listen. It meant that he would be able to buy soap again if Geralt used the rest of his. If Geralt came back, that was. His heart sank at realizing his worries might have been right when he got back and saw that Geralt was still nowhere to be found on the property.</p>
<p><em>What if he got captured?</em> Jaskier wondered. <em>There might still be that bounty out for him</em>. The townsfolk had talked about what happened to the beast, theorizing that possibly it was chased off by everyone that rushed to try to find it. Jaskier had been asked about whether he saw it when he went into the mountains, but Jaskier had only shrugged and said he could not kill it. He wove plenty of tales of how fierce it was though, how it towered above him and howled with the power of ten wolves. The bounty stayed posted on the town’s notice board though. </p>
<p>By the time that dinner was finished, Jaskier was too worried to touch any of the food, and he went straight to bed. He could feel his parents’ concern, but he was thankful they didn’t question him. Jaskier tossed and turned in his bed, worry coursing through his mind endlessly until he was shocked out of his thoughts by a light, familiar tapping on the window. </p>
<p>He bolted upright and his heart soared at the sight of Geralt’s glowing eyes outside. Jaskier threw the window open and leaned out to wrap his arms tightly around Geralt’s broad shoulders. </p>
<p>“Where have you been? I was so worried!” he exclaimed. </p>
<p>Geralt stepped into the room with a heavy sigh. “I was looking for this.” He produced a small, engraved wooden box that was covered in dirt and bits of moss. He opened it to reveal a shining set of golden jewelry, delicate chains making up a necklace with diamonds hanging off of it, with a bracelet and a pair of small gold earrings to match. Jaskier admired the set with his eyes sparkling almost as much as the diamonds sparkled in the moonlight.</p>
<p>“Where did you get such expensive jewelry?” he asked.  </p>
<p>“I bought it before I was turned into this,” Geralt explained. “When I was about to go to the witch, I assumed it would be good to have a gift ready for my new lover.” He held the box out to Jaskier. “You should have it. For...not killing me.”</p>
<p>Jaskier looked at Geralt with wide eyes, then back at the jewelry, and back at Geralt once more. “Is-- Is this goodbye?” he asked. “Is this your way of saying goodbye?”</p>
<p>“No,” Geralt assured him. “But I want you to have it. Now that the barn’s done.”</p>
<p>Jaskier took the box with care, as if he were holding the crown jewels. He looked at Geralt and his lips spread into a wide smile. “Thank you. I’ll treasure it always,” he promised. His ears were not pierced, but he decided then that he would go into town first thing tomorrow so he could wear the small, thick hoops. The jewelry surprised him. It was not too feminine, but too delicate to be considered masculine. He knew he would not have a hard time wearing it around if he so chose. </p>
<p>For now, he closed the box and set it on top of his dresser to keep it safe as Geralt moved to sit on the edge of the bed to wait for him. Jaskier turned and walked back to Geralt to fling around his thick neck and mane. It was strange, it was difficult to see Geralt as a beast, or any kind of animal now, after how much humanity he had shown. He couldn’t help but lean in and press a small kiss to the top of Geralt’s head.</p>
<p>“Even if the world sees you as a beast,” he murmured, “I will always see you as Geralt.”</p>
<p>A bright light enveloped them both, and Jaskier flinched back and had to shield his eyes until the glow subsided almost a full minute later. He had to blink a few times to be rid of the spots in his vision, then had to blink several more times in an attempt to comprehend what he was seeing.</p>
<p>In front of him was a beautiful, muscular man, who had white hair cascading over his pale shoulders. Familiar yellow eyes were wide with shock. He had to suppress the urge to kiss those pale lips that were parted ever so slightly as he tried to comprehend what happened. </p>
<p>The man in front of him finally moved, just barely, to look down at his hands, his chest, his legs. He brushed his fingers over his arm, marveling at the smoothness of his skin. </p>
<p>Jaskier finally snapped out of his shock, and he hesitantly reached out to rest his fingers on the man’s shoulder. “Geralt?” he whispered.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s voice seemed to shock Geralt out of his stunned silence as well, and before Jaskier could even process what was happening, he was tackled to the ground with a pair of lips pressing desperately against his own. Jaskier’s head spun with the impact, and he looked up dazed at the man hovering over him. </p>
<p>“Geralt, what-- what happened?”</p>
<p>“You broke the curse,” Geralt said, a smirk on his face. “You bastard, you love me.”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s mind raced to process this. Did he love Geralt? As he looked up at the broad, handsome man, with yellow eyes that held so much joy and love, his own chest warmed with the same joy.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he decided, winding his arms around Geralt’s bare waist. “Yes, I guess I do.” </p>
<p>Geralt leaned in to press another firm kiss to Jaskier’s lips. “Thank you,” he whispered, his voice strained. </p>
<p>Jaskier held Geralt close, silently vowing to love Geralt with the same intensity. </p>
<p>And he did. Their love stood up to the test of time, even as Jaskier’s parents gawked at the idea of him marrying someone they had no idea existed until a few weeks before the wedding. Even as Geralt’s family cried and begged for him to wait, to spend time with them instead after being gone for five years. Geralt insisted that he wanted to stay by Jaskier’s side, and Jaskier the same.</p>
<p>At the altar, they only repeated what they had told each other countless times. How much they loved each other, and how much they would continue to love each other, no matter what happened. A promise, a spell in its own right, sealed with a kiss of true love. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it please, I thrive off of validation!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>